The Night
'"The Night"'http://www.cartoonnetwork.com/video/gumball/episodes/index.html is the thirty-first episode of Season 4 of The Amazing World of Gumball. It is the 147th episode overall. Synopsis The Moon examines dreams and nightmares of Elmore residents. Plot The episode begins with the Moon asking the viewer to join him in his observation of dreams of Elmore's citizens. First we observe Gumball's dream. Gumball dreams that he is falling back to his house from outer space, on the way hitting several objects until he eventually hits the roof on his house. Next the viewer observes Mr. Small's dream. Although he expresses his fascination with dreams, he ends up having a nightmare where he is stuck in a confined space. The next dreamer is Banana Joe, who is having a dream that he is trying to catch his rear end. Then he splits into two bananas the one that has two faces on it and the other one has no faces on it and he catches the one that has no faces' rear end and then it revealed Banana Joe was split in half. The next dreamer is Nicole. In her dream, she is relaxing on a beach. Unfortunately, her dream is disturbed by Richard's loud snoring and when he rolls over on top of her. At the same time, Richard dreams that he is a bun. Then we see Darwin's dream, who simply dreams that he is sleeping in a bigger fishbowl. Next we observe Larry's dream. He has several dreams with one dream inside each one until he is awoken by Doughnut Sheriff. However, Larry is under the impression that he is still dreaming and starts behaving bizarrely, disrespecting the police in the process which lands him in jail. Next we observe the dreams of several of Gumball's classmates. Beginning with Hector, who dreams that he is no longer colossal. Overjoyed, he starts doing all sorts of things he never could due to his massive size. While he is dreaming, however, he sleepwalks and inadvertently wrecks havoc on Elmore. Then we cut to Carrie's dream, who is having a nightmare that she is stuck in a colorful land of joy. At the same time, Teri is also having a nightmare where she is naked at school. Back at the Wattersons house, we observe what appears to be Anais' dream. However, in that dream Daisy the Donkey is alive and Anais is her doll. Daisy sadistically tortures Anais. However, it is revealed that this was actually Daisy's dream. Next is Juke's dream, where he was able to talk again, but when he talks to Gumball and Darwin, the nightmare begins when Gumball uses his mouth as a trumpet and Darwin using his teeth like piano keys. Then more of Juke's friends act like musical instruments, and Juke screams in terror. We next see the Robinsons' dreams, which begins with Margaret reclining on a lawn chair and reading a newspaper, and Gaylord blowing leaves with a leafblower. Gaylord starts to annoy Margaret with his leafblower, who retaliates by throwing a lawn gnome at him. This escalates into a full-on fight. We then see Sussie's dream. The dream begins breaking the fourth wall with the sound of 'Gumball' production staff finishing up recording a scene featuring Sussie, and she is revealed to be Aurelie Charbonnier's chin (who does her motion capture in the show). Sussie panics, thinking she is a monster, and flees off-screen in terror as the other staff watch in confusion. The last dream is Alan's, which is actually quite disturbing and scary but it does not seem to bother him at all as he hums happily in his sleep. The Moon then brings the episode to a close, facing some complaints from the citizens in the meantime, and then disappears at daybreak. The citizens wake up from their alarm clocks, ending the episode. Characters Main Characters *The Moon Supporting Characters *Teri *Larry *Richard *Gumball *Hector *Darwin *Mr. Small *Banana Joe *Nicole *Carrie *Daisy the Donkey *Anais *Juke *Mr. Robinson *Mrs. Robinson *Sussie *Alan Minor Characters *Sal Left Thumb *Sarah *Traffic lights *Martin *Cupcake Woman *Principal Brown *Karen *Marvin *Pantsbully *Cowboy *Spoons and forks *Cyclops Hand *Creepy Skull *Ocho *Bobert *William *Mrs. Jötunheim *George *Doughnut Sheriff *Hobo *Harry *Patrick *Tobias *Carmen *Penny *Leslie *Rocky *Green Bear *Alison *Siciliana *Hank *Felicity *Billy *Miss Simian *Mrs. Pumpernickel *Molly *Masami *Dexter (in dream) *Jessica (in dream) *Harold *Aurelie Charbonnier (on-screen appearance) Trivia *The fourth wall is broken several times throughout the episode: **The Moon speaks to the viewer for most of the episode. **The pixie dust transition gets into William's eye and blinds him. **In Sussie's nightmare, the studio, some of the staff and Aurelie Charbonnier herself (who provides the motion capture of Sussie with her chin) are seen. **Larry tries to wake up from his "dream" by mentioning the pixie dust transition seen throughout the episode. **Daisy talks to the viewer. Continuity *This is the seventh episode in which Gumball and Darwin are not main characters. The first six were "The World," "The Extras," "The Butterfly," "The Return," "The Routine," and "The Uploads." *This is the second episode to be narrated by Sir Derek Jacobi, the first being "The Lie." *This is the Moon's second major role. His first major role was in "The Love." *Mr. Small's fear of enclosed spaces is shown again due to the events of "The Sock" and "The Finale." *The footage of Jessica and Dexter being used for balloon animals in "The Saint" is reused. *The footage of the two clowns in "The Signal" is reused. *The apocalyptic background featured in "The Countdown" can be seen in one of Larry's dreams. **This is also the third time the Sun exploded. The first two were "The Question" and "The Countdown." *This is Juke's second speaking role. The first was in "The Boombox." *Sarah's "How to Draw Superheroes" book from "The Comic" reappears in this episode. *This is the first time the Robinsons become Super Saiyans, besides Gumball's Super Saiyan failed attempt in "The Others" and his successful attempt in "The Pest." Cultural References *The scene where Larry's mouth is sealed is a reference to the film The Matrix, where Neo's mouth is sealed while being interrogated. **It could also be a reference to the rapid skin growth toxin from Fringe. *Larry's entire sequence of dreams within dreams could be a reference to the 2010 film Inception. *Juke's dream, where he cries "It's not fair!" is a reference to the famous Twilight Zone episode "Time Enough At Last." *When Larry messes with the Doughnut Sheriff, the music resembles the "Cantina Band" track from Star Wars. *Hector's T-shirt looks like Wolf's face from the Soviet/Russian animated TV series Nu, Pogodi!. **The character on Hector's shirt also looks strikingly similar to Pluto. *The Robinsons became Super Saiyans in their dreams fighting against each other. *An excerpt from Giuseppe Verdi's Requiem, Dies Irae is played during Alan's disturbing dream. Goofs/Errors *Teri was supposed to be naked in her dream, but she appears to be wearing undergarments behind the pixelated censor. *In The Love, The Moon had a female voice. References Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes